halofandomcom-20200222-history
Kojo Agu
Kojo "Romeo" Agu (Service Number 14606-85099-KA) is a UNSC Marine Shock Trooper, who served during the Battle of ArielHalo: Helljumper, issue two and the First Battle of Earth in 2552.Game Informer: December 2008, page 1 Summary He is shown interacting aggressively or abrasively with almost every squad member, including striking the Rookie with his sniper rifle to wake him up. He is good friends with Dutch, the squad's heavy weapons specialist. In his old unit, Romeo racked-up multiple code of conduct violations, any one of which should resulted in demotion -- or worse. However, he was kept because the UNSC were running out of battle tested snipers. And Romeo is one of the best. He is a consummate combatant but also saw himself as something of a ladies' man. Biography Early Life and Military Career Romeo was born in the Castra arcology in Castra on Madrigal in 2524. Before enlisting in 2541, he served in the UNSC Commercial Fleet as a Merchant Marine. He later became an ODST when he angered the Governor at the colony of Castra by having an affair with said Governor's wife. This prompted the Governor to call upon people he knew in the UNSC who in turn sent Romeo into the ODST to keep him away from the Governor's wife. Battle of Ariel In early 2552, Romeo and Dutch served in an ODST unit commanded by MSgt Frost. Before deployment to planet Ariel, he and another ODST were discussing the Spartans and expressed extreme disbelief over their claimed fighting prowess. When another ODST, Brimley heard this, he told them that a teenage spartan trainee had killed his friend Langston 25 years ago. In his typical fashion, Romeo burst to laughter, ridiculing Langston for being killed by a teenager. This led him to a fight with Brimley, and he was quickly subdued until Dutch interfered in the fight. Sergeant Frost confined them both to their quarters because of the fight. First Battle of Earth During the First Battle of Earth in October 20, 2552, Romeo served as a Marksman in an ODST squad led by GySgt Edward Buck. The squad was a part of a larger ODST unit, with a mission to attack the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier stationed over Earth's city of New Mombasa. At the last moment before the drop, an ONI operative known as Dare took command of the squad in order to use them for her own classified mission. In mid-drop, Dare commanded the squad to steer their drop pods' trajectories away from the carrier. Right after this, the carrier jumped into Slipspace above the city, generating a massive EMP shockwave which disabled the pods' electronic systems. The pods were scattered around the city. Later that day, Romeo reunited with Buck and the two made their way to the NMPD Headquarters building. Dutch and Mickey had acquired an NMPD Pelican dropship, and were ready to pick up Romeo and Buck from the platform, but they were shot down by two Banshees. Romeo and Buck then proceeded to get back to the city below, to find and rescue their squadmates.Halo 3 ODST ViDoc: Desperate Measures Trivia *Although born on Madrigal, Romeo's name and appearance hint at his East-African descent. *Romeo is unlocked for use in Firefight by getting the NMPD HQ achievement. *According to his Career Service Vitae Romeo enlisted when he was only 16 years old. * Sergeant John Forge and Romeo both share the same voice actor, Nolan North. Gallery Image:Halo3_ODST-Romeo.jpg|Romeo in his armor. Image:Romeosniper.jpg|Romeo taking aim. Image:RomeoHelljumper.jpg|Romeo in Halo: Helljumper Sources http://arstechnica.com/gaming/news/2009/08/halo-odsts-creative-director-interview.ars Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Characters